rpbleachfandomcom-20200213-history
Arashi De Navarra
General * Name: Arashi De Navarra * Nicknames: * Present Age: 24 * Age at Death: 24 * D.O.B: March 21, 1990 * D.O.D: August 17, 2014 * Race: Hollow - Arrancar * Gender: Male * Blood Type: B * Marital Status: None Appearance * Height: 6' 2" * Weight: 185 lbs * Hair: Black * Eyes: Brown * Skin: Caucasian (Tanned) * Body type: Slender, muscular, and fit Arashi is a tall male arrancar. He has long blonde hair that is actually dyed. His actual hair color is red. He has white skin, but it is almost always tanned. His eye color is blue and is 6 foot 2 inches tall, weighing in at around 185 lbs. He wears an eye patch around his right eye where his arrancar hole is. He wears a white collared undershirt that is open at his chest underneath his black vest. He wears black pants and a yellow belt. He wears black gloves and a loose checkered tie along with a black bandana. He doesn't wear any shoes, however. Arashi also has a scorpion tail. Personality Arashi is a hot headed, quick on his feet sort of guy. He likes to goof around a lot and hang out with others that he feels comfortable with. He can talk to people for hours as long as he feels comfortable around him. Many would consider him to be a shy extrovert. He doesn't really think too much before he speaks or acts. He likes to go head first in combat to get the first blow on someone. He enjoys fighting others because he wants to get stronger, so he can live. A voice in his head keeps telling him to live and not having any other better advice to go off of he tries to follow it and live. Perhaps, he could be trying to prove himself to somebody or to something or to everyone. This makes Arashi a very ambitious guy. Likes * His Brother * Attractive Women * Tattoos * Humor * Fitness * Reality/Humanity * Black * Scorpions * Poisons * Spicy Food * Noodles Dislikes * Indecisiveness * Cowardness * Ugly Bitches * Sand * Cold * Shoes History As a Human Arashi lived in Osaka, Japan all of his life. His name in the human realm was Masashi Haruka. His family was never rich or anything proper; his father was just a factory worker and his mother worked as a seamstress. They worked their lives away to afford a home, put food on the table, and take care of their children. Arashi had one older brother by a minute who was his identical twin. He was the child that his parents were proud of the most. He always succeeded at everything he did. He hung out with the good kids and got good grades. All the girls liked him in school too. However, Arashi was one of the kids who liked him as well. He never felt envious of his brother and always looked up to him like a little brother would. He was technically the younger one by a minute after all. Arashi and his brother grew up well together. They always looked after each other and played with each other. His brother would always invite him to hang out with his friends when they were teenagers. They were really twins. They both went to the same college and at the National University of Osaka. They were somewhat more separated, but Arashi went to hang out with his brother at his dorm room often. Arashi didn't know what he wanted to do in college, but his brother did. He was doing really well like always and all of the faculty had high hopes for him after graduation. However, over his brother's remaining years in college, he developed a disease. The disease was eating a way at his liver; his family couldn't afford the healthcare to treat this disease nor could he himself. Year by year, Arashi's brother was dying from this disease until he was hospitalized his senior year of school. He dropped out of college and spent all of his time in the hospital. Before he died, he told Arashi to graduate and live for the both of them. Arashi tried to keep up his promise with his brother, but it was hard. He felt lonely without his brother in his life. His parents never really talked to him; if they did, it was about how they missed his brother. He never really made any friends. He had his brother and that was enough for him. None of his brother's friends really liked Arashi. Besides for that, Arashi never graduated and eventually let his grades slip so bad that he was put on Academic Probation before dropping out. He lost his job where he worked as some clerk at a corner store with his brother. With all the negative things that had happened to him in the course of a year after his brother's death, he ended up committing suicide by jumping off a bridge. However, he wasn't the suicidal kind of person as he contemplated not doing it for so long. He wanted to keep his promise with his brother, but he couldn't live without him. Nothing was working out at all for him. Everything had gone too shit for him. When Arashi died, he was so conflicted with his life on whether he wanted to die or live for the sake of his brother that he became a hollow. As a Hollow Arashi had become a hollow and woke up in Hueco Mundo. He didn't remember much of his former life. He did not know his former name; All he could remember was his brother's name, which he though was his name as a hollow. He also remembered the last thing his brother told him. "Live for me, Masashi. Live for both of us." However, he didn't remember who said it nor what it meant. Throughout all of his life as a hollow, Arashi walked the sands of Hueco Mundo with that quote repeating in his head. Arashi developed the look of a bat as a hollow as he tried to survive the desert of this deserted hell. He would fight off other hollows and eat them for food. Not knowing what the quote meant, he just followed the quote and tried to keep on living. Live for them, us, and whoever Masashi was. Arashi eventually ate so many other hollows that he suddenly developed into a new type. He became an Arrancar. As an Arrancar fill in more when I RP more in the present setting Powers and Abilities Stuff. If you have enough Hohō for Shunpo, write it, and also if you are able to use Cero. Zanpakutō Arashi's Zanpakutō is his katana at his side. His katana is a little different than normal swords because along the blade there are holes up to the tip of it. When he swings it around, it creates a fluid sound as air passes through the holes. His sword becomes arms and hands when he uses his Ressurecion. Release command: "Live, Pellizcar!" 'Ressurecion:' Arashi's Ressurecion is called Pellizcar. His original hollow was in the formation of a scorpion. When he transforms into his ressurecion, he turns into a humanoid-like scorpion where he keeps his scorpion tail and his legs look normal except armored. His face is under a hardened face mask. His sword becomes both of his arms and he uses them as his weapons in combat. They are supposed to represent the pincers on a scorpion. His tail also changes shape to become more sharp and takes on similar properties of his sword. Arashi secretes an acidic liquid from his pores that when on contact with the air begins to create a hardened shell around his body. He uses this to protect himself from harm for short periods of time. The shell is only strong and hardened enough to prevent damage for 2 turns. However, when Arashi is using his Acidic Hardening, his HOH is reduced by 2 because his protective armor is heavy, slowing him down in his movements. Also, the hardening can only take a hit if the attack is lower than a lieutenant class attack. If greater, the hardening will break and Arashi will take damage. Describe your second ability. Describe your third ability. 'Rei Abilities:' Other Items Anything else your OC may have such as technology and gadgets. These MUST be mod approved. Statistics Interaction Cliff Notes A brief description of your OC so those who interact can get a good idea. OC Relationships Trivia Optional. Quotes "Live for me, Masashi. Live for both of us." Out of Character Info Wisconsin, United States (Central Time Zone) Category:Arrancar